1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station for connecting a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a docking station for disconnecting and connecting a notebook computer conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For expanding functions of a notebook computer in the market, a conventional docking station for docking with the notebook computer is available to provide various interfaces to connect to peripheral devices. The notebook computer can apply the peripheral devices as a desktop computer when connecting to the docking station, and the notebook computer can be a portable device when separating from the docking station. Due to a weight of the notebook computer and strength demand between the notebook computer and the docking station, many kinds of fixing mechanisms disposed on the docking station are utilized for connecting to or disconnecting from the notebook computer. However, the conventional connector of the docking station is designed to be fixed. A protrusion driven by a link is often used for pushing the notebook computer out so as to disconnect the notebook computer from the connector of the docking station. Such kind of design needs a force applied by the user larger than a resultant force of a connecting force between connectors and a weight of the notebook computer. Accordingly, it causes a great inconvenience on operation. Furthermore, the aforesaid mechanism is often more complicated and lacks for protecting mechanism of the connector. Accordingly, when disconnecting the notebook computer from the docking station, the connector protruding from a surface of the docking station might be damaged due to collision. Thus, design of a docking station for the notebook computer with simple structure and fool-proof protection is an important issue in the mechanism design of the notebook computer industry.